Denial
by OrangeHue
Summary: Romano is having issues with the truth. He blames the room. Stupid Spain/S. Italy oneshot. Warnings: Human names, Implied sex, a considerable amount of fluff, and Romano's potty mouth.


I couldn't believe that me and _Antonio_, of all people, had sexual intercourse last night. I refuse to call it "Making love" as Antonio would have so accurately called it. My pride would not allow such an atrocity. But at the same time, I wouldn't call it fucking. Antonio was just to damn _nice_ to really screw somebody like that. Him and his damn turtles. What the hell does he see in those damn things anyway? Dammit, I'm getting off topic. Frickin' turtles.

I could feel the sunlight spilling in from the window on my face, and even though it was early, I could already tell it was gonna be bitchin' hot today. I cautiously turned my head to the side so that I could see if the bastard was up yet.

He was as alert as a brick.

If there was anything the Moron was good at, it was sleeping. As I watched the sunlight spread over his peacefully sleeping face, I felt my heart speed up. Watching him made me feel all fuzzy and warm, like I had just swallowed an ass of cats.

If I could slap my self, I would.

I was Lovino Vargas, the one and only Romano, dammit! I don't need _feelings_. It's probably just really stuffy in here, and its clouding my brain. Yeah, that's it. I totally don't feel a single thing for the tomato loving bastard. Nope. Not one ounce. I should probably go for a walk to clear my head.

I shifted my weight on the bed very slowly, so not to wake the bastard. I had managed to sit up would out any incident, so I moved my leg to step out of the bed.

Oh.

_OUCH! _

Well, Antonio neglected to mention this little fun fact.

Dick.

I fell awkwardly back on the bed, my ass throbbing like there was no tomorrow. Strange, it didn't hurt when we were actually having sex. Did it hurt like this every time, or will it hurt less the next time…? NO! What the hell am I saying? Next time? There wouldn't be a next time! I thought I had established that I didn't feel shit for him! IT'S THE ROOM DAMMIT!

Somewhere in the middle of my inner meltdown, Antonio must of woken up, because he somehow managed to rap arm around my waste and cuddle me. He rubbed his face against mine like a cat, murmuring sweet nothings in Spanish. I could slowly feel the temperature of my face increase. From rage of course, I wasn't embarrassed or happy or anything like that. I tried to push him away, but doing so just caused an ungodly amount of pain in my lower back, so I was forced to stay put. It's not like was enjoying it anyway. Apparently, Antonio had his fill of acting like at cat and turned back to look at me.

"Good morning, love." he said with that stupid smile on his face. I puffed out my cheeks in irritation.

"Yeah, whatever. Didn't you fail to mention something to me last night?" I tried my best to sound livid, but I just couldn't enough malice into my voice. It almost sounded like…I was teasing him. Frickin' room.

He furrowed his brows in concentration, probably thinking back to last night.

"Uhh…I love you?"

I smacked him on the head, my face flushing a deeper shade of red.

"No, you moron! It has to do with my ass!"

He smiled "It's lovely."

I punched him this time.

"N-No, you queer! You failed to mention that I would be in this much pain in the morning!"

The reaction I got was the last thing I expected. At first, his face was completely blank. Then, It changed to one of pure horror, tears forming in his eyes.

"I-I hurt you?! Oh God, I'm so sorry Lovi! Oh God, oh God! This is horrible! Where does it hurt? Do you want me to massage it for you? Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? Oh God, I'm so sorry!'

The whole time he was having his "episode" his hands where fluttering around me, as if he didn't know what to do with them. He continued to flip out as I stared at him, talking more to himself that me, all I could think is how pathetic he looked.

And how it made me really, really freaking happy.

I reached up with one hand and clamped over his mouth. He looked at me, the tears in his eyes threatening to spill over.

"If you really what to make me feel better, then just shut up and rest with me."

He just stared at me like I had grown a second head.

I felt my face flame up. "W-Well, hurry up! Before I change my mind, bastard!"

This snapped him out of his stupor. He nodded and wiped away the tears from his eyes, as he laid down next to me. Then he took the liberty to cuddle me some more, much to my displeasure. But considering the current state I was in, I could hardly resist. I am not using that as an excuse I anyway possible, by the way. That reminds me of something.

"Hey, Spain?"

"Mmm?"

"You need to remolded this room."

* * *

**Stop lying to yourself Romano, Its not healthy! Ah, Spain and Romano, how can you not love them. Yes, the plot is stupid and uneventful, it's 1:00 in the morning, leave me alone TT_TT**

**Review? please? *sparkly eyes***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, and even if I did, not much would change. **


End file.
